Love and Bravery
by stormgreywolf
Summary: What if you were too scared to tell someone how you feel? What if threats by someone else threatened your love life with that someone. The fight for one mans heart is on, and whoever has the bravery to tell him, gets him. Who gets him, and who will be too late. Do they lack courage, bravery, are they too shy? Rated M for lemons. Two shot for Asura94.


**Okay, another one shot. This is for you _Asura94_, hope you enjoy. Oh, and its not a one shot, its a two shot, heh. **

**Enjoy**

" Jun, use iron tail!" A trainer shouted. He swept his hair back, the sweat across his brow easily seen. A Zoroark leapt into the air, her tail shimmering a bright white, slamming down onto the Raichu, knocking it unconscious. The trainer smiled, jumping victoriously as the Zoroark ran into his arms, nuzzling his neck.

The trainer opposite of him returned the Raichu, looking defeated, but smiling still. He walked up, stretching his hand out to the first trainer who was still holding the Zoroark.

" Nice battle, your pokemon are truly strong," he said. The first trainer smiled, grabbing his hand, shaking it firmly.

" To you as well," the trainer said. The second trainer turned to leave, shooting back one more time. " Oh, I'm sorry, I never caught your name," the second trainer said.

" Oh, my bad. I'm Estevan Martinez."

-XOXOXOXOX-

Estevan finally lit the campfire and put up the tent, resting back against the soft earth as the fire crackled and spat embers. Estevan had light brown hair that was short length, with a tip at the front. He was slightly over average, his eyes a dark hazel (if that's wrong I'm sorry.) He had a small beard on his chin with a moustache, a thin hair strip under his lower lip. He stood at 6' 3", with a little muscle, proving his years of training. He wore a black muscle shirt, with black jeans, a silver belt, along with black runner shoes.

Estevan was known as the human pokemon, being in many fist fights since he was young, most of them against pokemon. Of course he use to lose, but through countless training he began to fight back, and so far was undefeated in the past six years. He was twenty years old, marking a decade since he became a pokemon trainer. He didn't compete in the champion league or pokemon contest, but simply traveled, accepting challenges from any and every trainer he came across. It was night time and after the close battle this morning, Estevan thought he was really lucky to have his pokemon. Even though he could carry the usual six pack, he only kept four, those four being the closest friends he had. Jun, the Zoroark, Arianna, his Gardevoir, Toa, his Mewtwo, and Allenby, his Lucario.

Those four were more precious to him than anything else. He had them since they were all little, Estevan was ten, Arianna was a Ralts, Jun a Zorua, Toa when he infiltrated an abandon lab near Professor Blake's gym in Kanto when he was eleven, and Allenby when she was a Riolu. The five of them were closer than Dodrio, never keeping a secret from each other.

Estevan did keep a secret from them however. He was in lobe with each and everyone of them. They all meant so much to him, he could bare to live without them. His heart raced every time he hugged them, he blushed whenever they smiled or giggled at him, and he could barely control his urges to kiss them and love them every night. The trainer looked at the sky, even now, thinking of them, hoping they would return so he could love them more.

" We're back," came a voice. Estevan turned to his right, seeing the four beauties return, each carrying berries or more firewood. Estevan sat up, smiling at the four.

" That's good to hear," he said. He looked at all four of the girls, looking at each curve and form they gave.

Jun was like every average Zoroark. Long black mane, with red tips, cute turquoise rimmed red eyes, thin abs, wide hips, with sharp claws. But she also had something most Zoroark didn't...she had size E-cup breasts.

Arianna, like Jun had a size E, along with her slender form. Her flowing white dress, short green hair, eye catching rose red eyes, with slender arms and legs.

Toa was different from Arianna and Jun, having size H-cup breasts, along with her wide hips, and thick, strong thighs. Her eyes were a violet purple, yet turned a lighter shade of lily violet when she was shy, which was most of the time.

Finally was Allenby, who had G-cup breast. She had hips larger than the average Lucario. Her eyes were a piercing red, her spikes a few centimeters longer. She was Estevan's first pokemon, and closest friend, but most of all, biggest crush.

The five of them sat around the campfire, but to each others surprise, stayed quiet, thinking the same thing. ' Do they love me as much as I do them?' They thought simultaneously.

The fire crackle in the night before Estevan decided to break the ice. " Girls, I would like to thank you for all you've done today, in reward I'll let you decide," he said, sounding random. He nearly put his hand over his mouth, regretting what he said, but keeping still, hoping the girls didn't notice his emotion behind it. The girls looked at one another, all with questioning looks on their face before turning back to the trainer. He grew more nervous at the questioning glares, but tried to do his best to keep it from sounding brazen." I think after all we've been through, you girls really deserve it, so, anything you want," he said, unintentionally putting lots of emphasis on 'anything'. The girls still had a questioning look on their faces, Estevan deciding to end this before he was caught.

" I'm going to bed, night girls." He said, turning around to his tent, and crawling in.

" Wait, what about dinner?" Jun asked. " I'm not that hungry," Estevan answered.

-XOXOXOXOX-

The pokemon all sat around the fire, the soft snores giving the girls the signal to discuss what they were thinking. " He said _anything_!" Jun said, trying to sound excited, but also keep her voice low. Allenby looked at her with soft eyes, almost sad about the reward.

" Yeah, but I don't think he meant himself as well," she said. Jun looked at the her surprised, almost like she said something stupid.

" How can you say that. He loves us so much, how couldn't he mean that?" Jun asked back. Toa was the next to answer.

" Because...we're pokemon, he's a human," the legendary said softly, looking into the flames.

" That doesn't mean anything, its not illegal or anything. Think about it, he hasn't mated with one of those female humans," Jun countered. Arianna perked up at that, joining Jun's side.

" That is true, he hasn't shown a liking to human girls," the Gardevoir said. Allenby turned towards the psychic pokemon.

" But what makes you so sure he likes female pokemon, let along mating with one?" She asked. Arianna went to open her mouth, but nothing came out. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Jun shot up, her determination unwavered to get into Estevan's pants.

" He loves us too much. He hugs us, cares for us, protected us just as much as we protected him-"

" Those are things all trainers do!" Allenby shouted. Estevan's loud snort caused the girls to freeze in fear, scared he heard the conversation. They waited seconds which felt like hours before the snoring resumed and everyone leg out a deep sigh of relief. Jun turned back to Allenby, her eyes narrowed in determination.

" When he was fifteen, he took down a Tauros to save your life. Any other trainer would have ran and replaced you, but he stayed, and he protected you. So now, while you're here sulking over nothing, tomorrow I'm going to tell Estevan exactly how I feel." With that Jun disappeared into the tent, leaving the other girls at the fire, looking at each other. They didn't speak for a full ten minutes, all still absorbing Jun's words.

" You think she'll do it?" Arianna asked, breaking the silence. Allenby sighed, shaking her head with her eyes closed, opening them again to the fire.

" Knowing her, she probably will. That Zoroark's confidence is higher than any Piplups pride." The silence continued before Toa spoke up this time.

" S-so, what should we do," she asked in the cutest, shyest tone. The Lucario shook her head, looking up at the stars, her emotions truly at its peak as the love for her trainer was fighting against her common sense.

" I don't know."

-XOXOXOXOX-

Estevan stirred, the soft chirps of Pidgey waking him up. He slowly opened his eyes, staring up at the roof of the tent. He sighed before going to move, feeling a weight on his arm. He turned over, noticing Jun sleeping peacefully against his arm. He smiled, not minding the fox pokemon, actually finding it cute...too cute.

Estevan couldn't control himself as he inched closer to her face, bringing his lips close to hers. The Zoroark stirred, startling Estevan, as he pulled back just as the fox pokemon eyes opened. Estevan rubbed the back of his head, smiling nervously.

" He he, morning Jun," Estevan said, trying to play off the situation...failing. Jun rubbed her left eye with her paw, Estevan blushing slightly at the cute level.

" Good morning," Jun said, still groggy. She then remembered what she told the girls last night, perking up as her heart began to speed up. She was notorious for her mouth thinking faster than her brain. A blush developed behind her fur, hidden, but burning up her cheeks. Jun fondled with her paws between her legs, Estevan doing his best to control himself. She lifted her eyes up to him, the trainer silently gulping at the adorable look in her eyes." Estevan..." Jun said softly. He snapped out of his stupor, focusing on her.

" Yeah, what is it?" He asked. Jun looked away, but slowly turned her eyes back to him, still rubbing her paws together.

" I-its about what you said last night...I-I...I know what I want," she said, stuttering over a couple words. Estevan tensed up, but calmed down soon after, trying to keep his composure.

" And that would be..?" He asked. Jun shot a quick glance to him, before shutting her eyes tightly.

' C'mon, this is your best and only shot!' She said loudly in her head." I...I want you to mate with me!" Jun yelled, louder than intended. Estevan looked like a spike was driven through his chest. Did he hear what he thought he heard. Here he was, hoping that one of his pokemon would ask him to do something like this, now it has happened and yes frozen more stiff than Dialga confessing his love to Palkia. Estevan didn't move, only staring at Jun, making her believe he was repulsed by the request. She stood, snapping Estevan from his stupor...again." It was a stupid request, I'm sorry I disgusted you."

" Wait!" Estevan shouted, catching Jun by her wrist as she went to run. She turned around, a questioning look in her eyes as tears were forming." Jun, I...I...why request that, why with me?" He looked the Zoroark in the eyes, question in his as much as hers. Jun sank to her knees, falling in front of him, looking him directly in the eyes.

' Tell him! TELL HIM!' She yelled in her head. The Zoroark looked at him, grabbing his face with her paws, softly caressing them. She leaned in closer until she could feel his ho breath blow against her fur like a soft breeze. He was breathing rapidly, nervousness clear in his features." Estevan, I love you," she whispered really softly. Estevan leaned in closer, their lips barely grazing another.

" W-what did you say?" He asked, both hopeful and nervous. Jun clenched her eyes shut, pulling back slightly.

' Do it!' Her mind yelled. She shot backed to him, the determined look in her eyes as the night before." I love you Estevan Martinez!" She announced before crashing her lips to his. Estevan was as stiff as a board, his arms held up in the air, his eyes wider than dinner plates. Jun held his cheeks firmly, her eyes closed as she continued the kiss.

Estevan moved his arms, slowly wrapping his arms around her back, tightening her against his chest. Jun's breasts pressed against his chest, tilting him back until he fell over, the Zoroark landing on top. Their lips stayed locked a little longer, Jun breaking through Estevan's lip barrier, shoving her tongue into his mouth. Her overwhelming strength proved superior to his, lashing around his mouth despite Estevans attempts to fight back. Jun's instinct took over as she deepened the kiss, moving her paw down to the trainers pants hem. She grabbed it, Estevan grabbing her wrist, breaking the kiss.

" Are...you sure...you want this?" Estevan asked between pants. Jun's pants were heated, her eyes filled with lust, half lidded as they stared into the trainer's.

" More than anything," she said lustfully. With that Jun yanked his pants down, noticing the tent in his boxers." You're just as ready as I am." Jun removed the boxers, noticing his long prick, twitching and pulsing. Jun licked her lips as she lightly kissed the tip. She used her tongue, licking the base to the tip, coiling her tongue around it as she reached the top. Estevan let out an audible moan, his eyes shutting from pleasure. He opened them, noticing Jun's lower lips hovering in his face. He leaned forward, licking against the lips, Jun's reaction being an audible gasp. She grinned evilly, taking Estevan's cock to the base in one smooth swallow. Estevan moaned loudly, returning a favor by forcing his tongue inside, Jun moaning around his cock, the vibrations causing more pleasure. Estevan moaned into Jun's inner walls, still lashing around causing more pleasure to Jun. It didn't take long before both felt their peaks coming.

They came at the same time, both filling one another with their release. Jun took ever last drop, savoring the taste as Estevan licked up all her juices.

Jun waisted no time, turning around, grinding herself against Estevan's limp cock. He grunted in both pleasure and pain, the pain off quickly erecting. He looked up at Jun, the lustful look in her eyes too cute to say anything now, besides it was too pleasurable. Jun rose herself over his now fully erect prick, slowly prodding herself against his tip.

Estevan couldn't control himself as he instinctively thrusted upwards. In one motion, Estevan shattered her hymen, forcing the Zoroark to clench her lower lip so she didn't yell in pain. Jun clenched the trainers cock like a vice, making him clench his eyes shut from the pain.

After a few minutes, Jun began to move, her walls loosening around his prick. She began a quick motion, her pants heated once more, her scent intoxication a that moment. Estevan thrusted upwards, matching Jun's grind motions. It didn't last long as both were virgins, Estevan the first to feel his peak.

" Jun, I-" he started.

" Please, just do it," Jun said, her tongue hanging on of her mouth. Estevan couldn't hold it anymore, releasing his seed into he womb, sending Jun over the edge as well. Her walls convulsed around his cock, staining it and his inner thighs with her juices. Jun slammed her lips to his, kissing him once again. Estevan immediately returned it as both came down from their high. Estevan broke the kiss, looking at her with a soft, loving gaze.

" I love you," he said to her softly. She smiled, repeating the same confession.

" I love you too," she said.

" I hope we weren't too loud," Estevan said, changing the subject.

Little did he know, outside the tent, a certain pokemon sat, having listened to the whole love session, her heart broken.

" Estevan..." She said, sitting their, listening to the two, her crimson eyes stained red, her cream and blue fur matted with tears.

**Welp, there it is. I've got one more chapter, than one more one shot, and everyone can expect Poke University. Later guys.**

**Read, Review, Enjoy**

**-_stormgreywolf_**


End file.
